He Never Gives Up
by Cheatgirl
Summary: Zack tries to get a girl to like him. But he is having difficulties with getting good advice.
1. Maddie

He Never Gives Up

Chapter 1: Maddies Advice

Maddie

"**Hey, Zack what are you doing?" I didn't really want to know but what else can I do sitting be hind a candy counter.**

"**I'm trying to get Rachel Martucci to like me," Zack replied. **

"**That is, so sweet." I explained to him," When a guy likes me he usually gives me a secret present but puts it from blank. Isn't that sweet?"**

"**Sure if you're into that stuff, but that is the only thing I've got."**

Zack

**Here I go I just need to find out her combination and then I just need to slip this diamond necklace London threw out.**

**"Hi, Zack where are you going?" Rachel questioned.**

**"I am going to see my twin brother Cody." I quickly answered. Then I ran off before I said something stupid. "Cody I need your helped," I explained to him as I was out of breath.**

**"What do you need now Zack?" He responded to me in an annoyed voice.**

**"I need you to help me get Rachel's locker combination so I can give her the necklace," I explained.**

**"This isn't a joke right Zack?"**

**"Of course not!"**

**"Fine, I will help you but this is all that I am doing for you."**

Cody

**Here we go the numbers are 23-2-37. All I need to do now is go tell Zack.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I do not own SuiteLife of Zack&Cody or any of its characters.**

**Please send a reveiw weather you like it or not. 8)**


	2. Will She Like It

He Never Gives Up

Chapter 2: Will She LIke It

Cody

** "Zack I got the combo to Rachel's locker..( Cody searches his pockets).UhOh!"**

** "What is it Cody?!" Zack badgered me.**

** "I lost the paper that had the combo on it. It must have fallen out of my pocket."**

** "No! How do you lose a peice of paper?!"Zack yelled.**

** "Wait! Zack I remeber the combo its...**

Zack

**"Cody are you sure this is the combination?"**

**" Of course Zack, don't you already know I have a better memory then you?"Cody explained.**

**"No."**

**"Just put in the combo, open the locker, and put the diamond necklace on the hook," Cody explained to me as simple as possible.**

**"Oh no!(as Zack looks down the hall way) Here comes Rachel. Lets scram!**

**"Wait lets go down at the end of the hallway to see if she likes the gift,"Cody suggested.**

Rachel

**"OMG! What the hell is this?! A boy does not give me a gift and leave no name. Plus this must be fake diamonds.(Rachel throws it out in the closest garbage can near her) "Whoever likes me should give me flowers with a poem on the card." ( And by the way Rachel is talking to her friend-Mimi)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I do not own SuiteLife of Zack&Cody or any of its characters.**

**Please send a reveiw weather you like it or not. 8)**


	3. Carey's Turn

He Never Gives Up

Chapter 3: Carey's Turn

Zack

**"Hey Mom," Cody and I greeted her.**

**"Hi guys. Zack why do you look, so bummed?" Carey queried.(queried- questioned/asked)**

**"Well I'm trying to get Rachel to like me but she likes guys who write poems."I explained**

**"You can use the one your father wrote me (Carey warms up her voice) **

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I can never love**

**Someone as sweet as you" Carey tought me.**

**"Thanks mom!"**

Cody

**"Zack I got the flowers!"**

**"Great! The yellow dasies will impress Rachel," Zack thought.**

Homeroom Zack

**1..2..3.. ahh here it is Racehls desk.**

**"Hurry Zack here she comes!" My friend Bob screamed.**

**"Thanks Bob."**

Rachel

**Rachel walks in wearing blue sunglasses. "Whats this? Blue flowers awww.How sweet. Roses are red, violets are blue, I can never love someone a sweet as you." Rachel takes off her blue sunglasses."AHHHHH! Whoever gave these flowers to me didn't know I'm allergic to DASIES!"**

* * *

**I do not own SuiteLife of Zack&Cody or any of its characters.**

**Please send a reveiw weather you like it or not. 8)**


	4. Final Confession

He Never Gives Up

Chapter 4: Final Confession

Scene- Biology Class

Zack

**"Hey Rachel sorry for what happened to you yesterday."**

**"Its okay who ever sent those flowers was sweet though," Rachel responded back to me.**

**"Yeah about that.."(Zack gets interrupted by the school bell)**

**"Sorry Zack I have to go ttyl(talk to you later)"Rachel answered in a hurry.**

Next Day

Zack

**"Zack what were you trying to tell me yesterday?" Rachel questioned me.**

**"Well what I wanted to tell you is I put that necklace is your locker and the flowers on your desk. Oh... and by the way those diamonds were real my friend London Tipton threw them out because one diamond was missing." There was a silence in the air.**

**"Zack, I have a confession I really like you too," Rachel surprised me.**

**"That is so cool!"**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**I do not own SuiteLife of Zack&Cody or any of its characters.**

**Please send a reveiw weather you like it or not. 8)**

**Sorry this chapter is short. This is only because there is going to be another chapter.**


	5. Final Confession Pt 2

He Never Gives Up

Chapter 5: Final Confession Pt.2

Zack

** "Well you know if we both like each other we could try going out?"Rachel suggesed.**

** "I guess we Rach."I answered with a smile on my face.**

**"Okay, then I will see you at Aspen Ice this friday?"Rach asked.**

**"That sounds like fun."I walked a way with the hugest smile on my face and I couldn't stop saying"FRIDAY!"**

Friday at Aspen

Zack

**"Cody whle me and Rachel are together don't ask me any stupid questions!"I warned him.**

**"Chill Zack I know you and Rachel will have a good time." He said to me in a cofident voice.**

**I waited at Aspen Ice for 20 min. but Rachel didn't come yet. I was thinking to my self why is Cody the one already kissing a girl when i'm the cool one. Finally, Rachel came at nine o'clock.**

**"What happened I've been waiting for an hour!"**

**"I am so sorry Zack, but my mom and dad didn't get home til ten min. ago.**

**"It's ok right now I am so glad you didn't stand me up." Rachel and I went ice skating and played arcade games the rest of the hour we had left.**

**"Wow! Rachel this was the best time I have ever had.**

**"No, Zack it was the best time I ever had," she explained to me a bright voice. It was quiet for a few seconds but then I took the plung and kissed Rachel. When we stopped Cody was standing behind us smiling.**

Cody

**"I knew they would have a great time." I said to myself.**

* * *

**I do not own SuiteLife of Zack&Cody or any of its characters ohh and Ialso don't own Aspen Ice.**

**Please send a reveiw weather you like it or not. 8)**


End file.
